


Копия

by Greykite



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Smut, F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: Кассандра не может сказать, когда всё пошло не так.
Relationships: Bella Goth/Mortimer Goth, Mortimer Goth/Cassandra Goth
Kudos: 3





	Копия

Кассандра не может сказать, в какой момент всё пошло не так.  
«После того, как исчезла Белла» — самый легкий, самый очевидный ответ; но его простота — только видимость. Она привыкла смотреть в глубину — она, сим с научным стремлением, доставшимся от отца.  
Кассандра прижимается горячим лбом к оконному стеклу — смотрит на Александра, играющего в шахматы во дворе. Александр унаследовал от отца куда больше. Александр не интересует Мортимера — точно так же, как ни одна копия не заинтересует оригинал. И к лучшему; если бы всё это касалось брата, Кассандра уже могла бы сбежать. Куда угодно — к Даррену Дримеру, в Стренджтаун, на рога к чёрту — лишь бы только защитить Алекса; но он в безопасности — он может сколько угодно играть в шахматы сам с собой и возиться с запчастями для Серво. Он — мальчик, слишком похожий на своего отца.  
Она — совершенно другое дело.  
Быть может, всё пошло не так именно в тот момент — когда все впервые заметили, сколько наследственных черт Белла Гот передала своей дочери. Старые фотографии с какого-то праздника: они обе в одинаковых красных платьях — и с почти одинаковыми улыбками, хотя у Кассандры никогда не получалось улыбаться так же непринужденно. А еще, если присмотреться, на этих фотографиях девочка уже близоруко щурится, хотя никому не может в этом признаться.  
Через два года нос Касси Гот украсили первые в ее жизни очки — круглые, с толстыми стёклами, сразу делавшие ее на пару пунктов серьезней и на год старше.  
Она помнит, как отец подходил к ней, гладил по голове и осторожно — очень, очень осторожно и аккуратно — снимал эти очки. Его лицо тут же расплывалось перед ней, но Кассандра знала: отец смотрит на нее нежно и ласково.  
— Ты так похожа на мать, — слышала она его голос. — Красавица. Ее маленькая копия.  
Тогда Кассандра тихо радовалась его словам.  
Она не знала, что однажды настанет время — и она будет проклинать своё сходство. Оставшись одна в своей спальне, в оглушительной тишине, давящей на уши — она будет стоять, замерев и зажмурившись, судорожно дыша сквозь зубы. И проклинать, проклинать, проклинать — свои черные волосы и темные глаза, свою смуглую кожу с едва заметной родинкой у левой ключицы (и то, как Мортимер нежно касается языком этой родинки, прежде чем спуститься дорожкой поцелуев к соску), а еще — склонность к опасностям, которой Кассандре вовсе не досталось от матери. Но которая привела Беллу Гот к Дону Лотарио и сестрам Кальенте — увела от мужа, сына и дочери — и за которую Кассандра готова ненавидеть мать сильнее, чем ее похитителей.  
Она готова — но всё-таки не способна, потому что ей тоже нужно чем-то заполнять пустоту. Кассандра не в силах ненавидеть отца и мать, потому что она могла — и до сих пор может — отказаться, уехать, сбежать подальше. Но она остаётся здесь и опускается на пол, глядя на кольцо Дона на своем пальце — на жалкую дань легенде о правильной, добродетельной Касси Гот, — слишком пустая изнутри, чтобы плакать.  
А на следующий день Мортимер вновь снимает с нее очки — аккуратно и осторожно, с двойной нежностью отца и любовника — и Кассандра видит размытое пятно вместо его лица. Возможно, так даже лучше — возможно, она вправе представлять кого-то другого, когда ладонь Мортимера скользит по ее волосам, пропуская между пальцев отдельные пряди — когда он расшнуровывает ее платье и проводит ладонями по плечам, помогая стянуть липнущие к коже черные рукава.  
Но ей некого представлять и некуда скрыться.  
Кассандра запрокидывает голову, позволяя развести свои ноги, позволяя ласкать себя языком и шептать имя своей матери — этот шепот в темной спальне кажется громче крика. «Белла, Белла» — мечется внутри стенок ее черепа, и Кассандра прикусывает губу до крови, чтобы не закричать.  
Когда Мортимер нависает над ней, прежде чем войти, она испытывает искушение зажмурить глаза.  
Если бы она только хоть раз зажмурилась — всё могло бы пойти иначе.  
Если бы она еще в детстве хоть раз отказалась снимать очки.  
Но миг проходит. Остаются только размеренные движения внутри ее тела и голос, один на двоих, повторяющий слова, лишенные смысла — словно поминальная служба в склепе, где похоронен призрак, не желающий их отпускать.  
Кассандра делает судорожный вдох, замирает и больше не чувствует ничего — совсем ничего, кроме всплеска мертвящего холода: когда отец всё-таки кончает в неё.


End file.
